HSPC05
'Unbelievable! Is that Cure Love? '(信じられない！そのキュアラブはありますか？''Shinjirarenai! Sore Kyua Rabu wa arimasu ka?'') is the fifth episode of ''Heartful Shine Pretty Cure ''and is the 678th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The episode begins where we see four girls talking together in a house. The girls are Akiyama Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko and Nakamura Harumi. Emiko says that she can't wait to find the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, and the other three all agree. However, their fairy partners, Aika, Bunko, Chinatsu and Emi, say that this final Pretty Cure had been discovered long before Akiko was, before the team was formed. This Pretty Cure was the girl of their dreams, Cure Love herself! Akiko, Chiharu, Emiko and Harumi are all surprised, but Akiko says that she cannot wait to meet her. The next day, the girls are walking to school with their Shining Heart Necklaces on. Then a girl with long blue hair, glasses and the Osaka Seiko Gakuin (Academy) uniform on. The girl nods politely to them, but she then states that jewelry is not allowed at school, including necklaces. But Harumi quickly says that these are friendship necklaces, and those are allowed. The girl nods and says that they need to get ready for homeroom. The girl walks away, and Emiko says that was Yoshida Minako, the Student Council President and the Queen of the School. But Akiko only stares at Minako as she walks away, wondering if she may be Cure Love. But Akiko shakes her head and says to herself that Minako is a normal girl, so she, Chiharu, Emiko and Harumi walk to their lockers to get the things they need for homeroom. The hours soon fly by, but when Akiko, Chiharu, Emiko, Harumi and Minako are all in Maths, they hear a voice yelling that they want to defeat the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Everyone goes outside to see who it is, but once the girls (excluding Minako) walk outside with the others on their tails, the academy's entrance doors slam shut, looking the girls out and everyone else in. The voice spoke that she now wants to fight the Pretty Cure, and the girls turn around to find a girl in fellow Pretty Cure uniform. But the girl says that she is not a Pretty Cure, but the daughter of the sorcerer Tatsuya, and she says her name is Darkilia. Akiko, Chiharu, Emiko and Harumi used the power of the Shining Heart Necklaces to transform into Cure Legend, Cure Miracle, Cure Fantasy and Cure Soul. The Cures and Darkilia begin fighting, but it seems as if Darkilia's powers are too much for them. Just after each of them de-transform, a brilliant blue light appears and attacks Darkilia. Darkilia begins fighting the blue light, but the blue light seems more powerful. However, Darkilia seems more aggressive in fighting this light, as if she was anxious to kill the light. Darkilia is soon defeated, and when she is left lying on the ground, the blue light changes into a girl wearing Pretty Cure uniform, but her theme colour is blue, and she has long light blue hair tied up into a ponytail. Akiko recognises the girl as the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Love! Cure Love looks over and asks the girls if they can transform so they could help her, and the girls agree. They transform again and they begin fighting Darkilia. Who will win? Major Events * Akiko, Chiharu, Emiko and Harumi transform together for the first time. * The girls meet Cure Love in person for the first time. * Darkilia makes her first appearance. Trivia * This is the first episode where people first watch the Cures fight, however, they did not see them transform. * The girls are almost defeated in this episode, however, they still stand up in their condition. Characters Pretty Cure * Akiyama Akiko/Cure Legend * Tachibana Chiharu/Cure Miracle * Fukui Emiko/Cure Fantasy * Nakamura Harumi/Cure Soul * Cure Love Mascots * Aika * Bunko * Chinatsu * Emi Villains * Darkilia Secondary Characters * Yoshida Minako Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Episodes